Charges
by bessie1
Summary: The boys visit the doctor. Based on promos from Faith. One shot


**Disclaimer** – I don't own anything.. All names outline and show details belong to WB and I promise to safely return everything in its boxes when I am done.

'How long?"

Dean sighed as he closed his eyes. He had been expecting his baby brother to ask that question – could feel it radiating from him the moment the doctor had opened his mouth. He just never expected it to be so blunt

The doctor for his part though was not surprised. Dean figured he would have been used to these kinds of questions, given his profession. Suddenly he found he was fighting a wry grin – hell he should be used to these questions given the profession_ he _was in.

"Mr Winchester" the doctor said calmly looking at Sam to make sure they knew which Mr Winchester was being addressed "you did not let me finish"

Sam scowled and his frown grew more ingrained. Only Dean could see how Sam struggled to maintain his anger at the doctor. Being angry meant fear could be secondary and Dean knew his little brother wasn't ready for fear, not of this variety, not yet, not ever.

"Then finish sir…" Sam stated coolly and Dean wondered when his little brother had assumed control of this situation.

The doctor smiled gently and for a moment Dean thought he had understood how Sam was feeling. He sighed and chalked it up to occupational hazard.

"Mr Winchester, Dean, you are sick. Very sick if I may put it bluntly", he consulted notes and continued "most of it however is self-inflicted and not likely to prove fatal"

"You said it was chronic and…" Sam let the sentence tail, glad that the doctor picked up the thread without more than moment of silence

".. Yes I did and it is. He is also very lucky it is not something more serious" the doctor finished

"Look Dr. Short, I appreciate you trying to make my… us feel better but I would appreciate it if you could just cut to the chase." Dean snapped finally. A small part of his brain, the alpha male, which in reflection probably wasn't all that small, applauded. He had seized control of the situation. Of course the other more sane part of his brain (sounding suspiciously like his baby brother actually) interpreted and stated that it wasn't hard task and even a monkey could control a situation with only two other people. The alpha male though decided that two people were quite enough when they were both university graduates … or close enough and that Dean had really done well to…

"Dean" Sam's soft voice jerked him out of introspection. He looked round and realised that while he had been arguing with the voices in his head, the doctor has asked him question.

"I'm sorry I missed that" he said sitting himself up straighter in the chair

"I asked if you had noticed a shortness of breath recently" Dr. Short asked

"No"

"Yes" Sam rolled his eyes

"Mr Winchester" The doctor held Dean's gaze firmly "you have a severe heart condition. It has been made worse by your diet which has not helped your cholesterol level" he kept his voice stern. "Your personal level of fitness is high, therefore breathing problems are indicative of the condition that you have. You would do well to be frank in this consultation so that the best possible treatment can be prescribed"

"Please Dean, be honest. I'll leave if you want, just…" Sam drew a deep breath "just don't hide anything, please"

Dean sighed. He could have handled the doctor but Dean Winchester could not ignore his little brother's pleas, not ever. "I'll be good Sammy" he conceded patting his brother's knee lightly. He turned to the doctor "sorry Doc, yes Sammy is right I have been a little winded lately"

The doctor nodded. He didn't normally let family members stay during a consultation. Patients he found were willing to be more open without those they loved near. However in this case it looked the only person Dean would be honest for was his little brother. Dr. Short had been in this job for the past thirty five years. He knew when to follow the rules and when to trust his gut. And his instinct here was screaming at him to let these boys stay together. Somehow he felt Sam needed to hear this as much as Dean did.

"How about appetite, any change their?"

"Umm no… I have always been hungry for lunch or dinner" Dean said

"I meant have you been eating enough' Dr. Short said "you can be hungry and only eat one burger or be equally hungry and be able to finish three"

"He's been eating much less" Sam interjected here,

"And finally has your sleeping pattern changed lately"

"I have always been light sleeper Doc" Dean said casually but through corner of his eye he saw Sam tighten his grip on the hand rest. He sighed and wondered when he became so susceptible into being bullied into being honest "but yes" he almost snarled "lately it seems as though I am sleeping but not getting any rest"

"Hmmm" the doctor nodded distractedly as he made a few notes in the files in the front of him

'So what now" Sam whispered after he left almost a full two minutes lapse in silence. The underlying fear in his voice was sensed even by the doctors, who finally looked up and meet the boys gaze with his own steady one.

"It is as I stated a chronic not fatal disease." Dr. Short started "It can be controlled. Change you diet and take some regular medication and you should be fine. It is however a serious condition and one if not looked after may well prove fatal" Dr. Short's last words were iced with steel.

The Doctor could Sam's eyes change as the fear in them slowly faded, "are you sure, its not…"

"I am deadly sure Mr Winchester that your brother's heart condition will prove to be fatal if he does not change his diet or take his medication." Dr. Short stated emphatically.

"Don't worry Doc, I'll do as you say" Dean smiled even as he felt something inside of him loosen slightly, "but the odd burger…"

"He will be eating nothing but meat and three veggies from now on sir" Sam interrupted his voice a little high and a little off-balance but only to Dean's ear. Sam's last words "I promise" seemed as much meant for Sam himself as for the doctor opposite him.

Dr, Short smiled and began to gather up his paperwork, "I'm glad we have that sorted" he said "now if you'll excuse I have to organise both your discharge papers and some medication" he glanced at his watch and then out of the window. "Unfortunately the dispensary is a five minute walk and your papers should at least take about ten minutes. So if you boys wanted to get a drink and come back in half an hour or so… or you are more than welcome to wait here"

"We'll stay here Doc" Dean said before Sam could even open his mouth. He had about all he could take of his little brother making the decisions today.

"Okay then" Dr Short said as he smoothly rose to his feet, taking the files with him, "I'll see you in a few."

The Doctor smiled goodbye and walked out shutting the door behind him with a smooth, efficient click.

Dean sighed, as the silence in the room echoed around his ears. He suddenly felt some energy tingle in his body and he propelled himself of the chair and towards the nearest window

"Annoying old man" he commented slightly as he stared at what he assumed to be dispensary building his doctor

"I liked him" Sam said

Dean glanced at him, his eyes fighting back the amusement he felt internally, there was so much he could say to that but he just settled for "you would Sammy"

Sam titled his head to one side and then held out his hand to Dean "can I have ten bucks"

Dean narrowed his eyes at him "what on earth for?" he said even as he pulled out his wallet.

"I have decided that every time you call me Sammy I am going charge you five dollars" Sam stated calmly.

Dean was shocked both from what came out of Sam's mouth and the fact that he actually had to stop himself from handling the money over. Torn between punching his brother, rolling his eyes and trying to stuff his wallet back into the safety of his pocket, he physically struggled to find words "That's craziest fuck…"

"I'll increase it to ten if you argue with me further" Sam stated clinically

"Of all the godamn stupid ideas **_Sammy_ **you have ever had this about…" Dean gave into the urge and slapped his baby brother upside head. He had always preferred action over words. He hadn't even realised he had closed the distance between then before he did so.

"Should I say twenty for undue violence" Sam asked rubbing the back of his head.

"That depends, would sitting on you be constituted as undue violence Sammy" Dean threatened unable to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"Argue all you want, I am keeping this up for the next ten years if it teaches you to call me Sam" his brother said, still rubbing the back of his head, though Dean suspected it was more show than actual pain. He knew how hard he had to hit someone to cause pain, and he would never even use half that strength on Sammy. And then suddenly as Sammy spoke those last words, Dean worked out what this was all about. In his roundabout about way Sammy was trying to make sure he would still be around. He groaned internally wondered why such moments happened to him.

Sam was still holding out his hand completely undeterred, and Dean sighed. If this was his brother's way of making sure Dean didn't leave him then who was he to argue. He pulled out his wallet and held out five bucks to Sam.

Sam blinked, obviously expecting a bit more of a fight before his brother caved. In fact he hadn't actually been expecting his brother to cave at all. He glanced at the money and then up at his brother "I said ten"

"And I am negotiating at lower price which you'll take if you those four years at college have taught you anything" Dean snarled

"Somehow two dollars fifty for Sammy doesn't seems enough" Sam said

"And five dollars is a pathetically high amount Sammy" Dean said and the winced and added "plus I get three Sammy's a week free and clear"

Sam rolled his eyes "the point isn't for me to make money Dean it's to stop you using the name"

"Yeah and I will, for $2.50" Dean said with a hint of his shit-eating grin "so come on _Sam" _he drawled the word "what do you say"

"So I have a choice" Sam asked as reached out and grasped the bill his brother had been holding.

"Good" Dean said and then as he felt his brother tug the money out of his hand, he knelt in front of the chair and added "even if I do have to pay you till I'm forty."

Sam let his eyes meet Dean and fighting back the urge to hug him, something which he knew would void this deal and never let him into another doctor's office again said softly "maybe by then we'll adjust the rates for inflation"

"Whatever you say college boy," Dean smirked and stood up and sat back in his own chair. And the desperately needing a change of subject added "I hope once I am discharged Viola is still on duty"

"Why, have an urge to be rejected" Sam asked

"Nobody Sam and I mean nobody can reject this face. I am doing a service for women that's comparable only to air"

"Yeah polluted air" Sam said

"You seem to cope just fine"

"That's cause I am a) immune and b) thank heavens not a girl"

"Awww Sammy, its okay they have operations for those kind of things if you have any doubts" Dean said ruffling his hair

"That's two Dean" Sam smiled a little maliciously, "one more and then its payment time"

"No the first one doesn't count; we hadn't made the deal then"

Sam sighed "are you gonna find loopholes with this thing the entire time cause…"

Before he could finish the door of the office opened Dr. Short came back in.

"Okay boys that all been taken care of" he said. He handed Dean a white paper back and a piece of paper. "there's six months of tablets in their. After that you can get it any drug store provided you show that letter"

Dean took the bag and standing up took the doctors hand "thanks Doc" he said

Sam to had got to his feet and took the doctors hand once Dean had released "Yes Dr. Short, thank you so much for everything you did for us"

Dr. Short smiled "it was my pleasure Mr Winchester." He looked at Dean was edging closer to the door obviously eager to leave and added softly under his voice "look after him Sam. He really does need to take care"

Sam nodded "I will sir, thank you"

"Anytime Son" Dr. Short said and then opened the door to his office so that Winchester boys could leave.

Out in the hall Dean draped an arm around Sam's shoulder and lead him down the corridor, "Dean the car is on left not right" Sam said

"I know, we aren't going to the car" Dean smirked and glanced at his brother "there's a girl here who's been dreaming about me and I never disappoint my fans"

Sam stopped moving and using his height as an added leverage managed to bodily turn Dean in the middle of corridor, "that girl" he stated firmly as he led them both back in the direction of the Impala "has been having nightmares since they stretchered you in"

"Damn Sammy, you are just no fun" Dean said even as he let himself be dragged away. He knew Sam hadn't slept much in the past few days and realised the motel was probably a good idea

"We just have different ideas of fun that's all' Sam said "and you have just used up your last Sammy for the week"

Dean ignored his brother's last words as they reached the car. "My keys Sammy" he said instead

"Your keys for the two fifty" Sam said holding out the shiny keys

Dean snarled and threw a handful of change at his brother as he caught the keys sailing towards "I really hate you sometimes"

Sam grinned and climbed into the car, "something tells me this is going to make me rich" he said

Dean sighed and decided that the next time he should just have "chick-flick" moment when his brother wanted one. Avoiding them were just plain expensive.

A/N: hello everyone, this is my first attempt at fiction in this genre. I was inspired by all that I have read on this site and the show themselves. Let me know what you all think, the good and the bad. This hasn't been beta'd so any mistakes let me know and I'll fix them.


End file.
